


Starlight

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [4]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Taking place sometime before disaster strikes. Some starlit fluff.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff in celebration of our VI AU being a year old today, Oct. 13. What the heck!

It had been a long day, but was shaping up to be an excellent evening. Alma lay across the tower between Jowd and Cabanela. They’d come up to talk and unwind and that turned to star gazing. The sky was brilliant, stars blanketed it, bright and sparkling.

At least, star gazing was what they _had _been doing. Alma glanced over to find herself face to face with Cabanela propped up on a hand and staring directly at them. “I thought you wanted to look at the stars.”

“I aaam.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? If you say anything about seeing them in our eyes…”

“I don’t need to look there to see ‘em. Peeerfectly clear like this, baby.”

Alma nudged him while Jowd snorted. She looked back up at the sky. “Still, they are beautiful tonight. I wonder what it would be like to be up there among them.”

“Cold,” Jowd supplied.

Alma rolled her eyes. Honestly they were both impossible. Cabanela abruptly sat up.

“What’s wrong?” Alma asked, also sitting up, but Cabanela remained silent. Then suddenly he snapped his fingers, a clear ringing sound through the night’s quiet. Sparks burst out all around them.

“Oh!” Alma gasped and Jowd sat up as well.

The world glittered around them. Sparkles danced through the air, fading as they fell near. A beautiful but short-lived sight as they flickered out and only darkness and starlight returned.

“Somethin’ like that perhaps,” Cabanela said with a grin. “I can’t keep them up for long. Yet.”

Jowd chuckled. “That might be a good thing,” he said as he tried to smooth out some of Alma’s hair clinging to her and to his hand with static.

Cabanela shrugged airily. “A work in prooogress, baby.”

Alma leaned back into Jowd’s touch. “That was lovely though. Thank you.” And despite initial and lingering reservations Alma couldn’t help but take some pleasure in Cabanela’s casting. He always looked happy, proud even. As long as he remained careful she could hardly complain about little displays like this.

Jowd wrapped an arm around her and she caught Cabanela’s hand with a contented sigh. On this night, everything was perfect and she looked forward to many more nights like this to come.


End file.
